


The Sandwich Maiden

by TzuChuuTrain



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Gen, in hindsight this is a collection of recipes, just a light fic about sandwiches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TzuChuuTrain/pseuds/TzuChuuTrain
Summary: Haseul loves sandwiches. And apparently, so does everybody else.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. The Peanut Butter Jelly Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! this is my very first loona fic! :^D

4:57am  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
4:58am  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
4:59am  
.  
.  
.  
A hand quickly reaches to the side table and grabs the phone to disable the impending 6 o’clock alarm, then retreating to the figure on the bed cocooned in blankets. Swiftly, Haseul lifts her covers, already wide awake and a huge grin plastered on her face.

“Today’s the day!” She whispers to herself, her voice full of energy and excitement. She jumps out of her bed

She stretches and heads to the window to swipe the curtains apart, welcoming the vibrant morning rays of the sun to kiss her skin. “Today’s THE DAY!!!”

It takes her no more than half an hour to do her morning routine; stretching, take a shower, wear her office clothes, and do a little bit of makeup - just a light touch; enough to keep her presentable for the day.

And she now proceeds to the most important part of her mornings before leaving for work: making breakfast.

Haseul enters the kitchen, practically bouncing with energy as she searches in the kitchen cabinets and the fridge for important ingredients. One by one, the pieces for her breakfast puzzle are placed on the table; lettuce, tomatoes, a packet of bacon, a pack of sliced ham, a jar of mayonnaise, and of course, a loaf of bread. 

Haseul takes a pan, heats up the stove, and grabs a chopping board hanging from above the sink, along with a kitchen knife from one of the cupboards. As she gets the lettuce from the table, Haseul feels she is forgetting something.

“Ah, yes.” She said as she places the lettuce on the chopping board. “Music. How could I forget that?”

She reaches for the Bluetooth speaker by the TV in her living room and connects her phone, opening the music player and opening her “Sandwich Music!” playlist on shuffle.

Haseul’s hips start swaying to the beat of the song. Soon enough, the vibe fills Haseul and she begins cooking.

“You move it to the left. Yeah, then you go for yourself.” She sings along the song as she chops the lettuce into smaller slices. 

“YOU MOOOOVE IT TO THE RIGHT! YEEAAH IF IT TAKES ALL NIGHT!” She sings louder and with more gusto while putting two slices of bread in the toaster. The aroma of bacon soon engulfs the entire kitchen as it sizzles in the pan, Haseul moonwalking (attempted to, but after a short stumble she just slides sideways on her smooth kitchen floor) to the stove every now and then to make sure it’s cooked just right. Minutes later, eight strips of crunchy, delicious bacon are all set. Haseul proceeds to fry the ham as she chops tomatoes. Soon enough, all of her required ingredients are prepared and placed on the kitchen table. Bacon and ham, cooked to perfection. Tomatoes and lettuce, nicely chopped. Eight slices of toasted bread, prepared to the perfect blend of crunchiness and softness.

“Alright, guys.” Haseul grins, rubbing her hands together. “Time to assemble.”

With pinpoint accuracy and an intense sense of determination, Haseul places the ingredients piece by piece on her plate. First, of course, is the toast. She then takes a butter knife and scoops a satisfactory amount of mayo from the open jar. She takes her time in spreading it, like painting on canvass. Next, she takes the vegetables. The lettuce goes first, forming a sort of bed for the remaining ingredients. Then the tomatoes, precisely two slices per sandwich, she throws in a small pinch of salt and pepper before placing two pieces of ham, slightly folded for added texture. Then two strips of bacon and lastly, the second loaf of toast on top. And finally, Haseul’s first masterpiece is complete.

Looking at the finished product, Haseul drops her jaw in awe. “It’s perfect.”

“It’s PERFECT!” She then pumps her fists in the air, doing a celebratory dance that would admittedly be awkward should other people see. She flails around the kitchen, jumping up and down while throwing in classic chef kisses as she marvels at her beautiful, beautiful sandwich.

Haseul loves sandwiches.

Haseul has loved sandwiches ever since she was a kid. The moment she had her first sandwich, every other meal was subpar. She claimed once in college that her first love was a sandwich, every other food was just mere sources of sustenance, and only sandwiches could give her the satisfaction her heart – and stomach – craves.

Haseul sighs lovingly as marvels at her creation; her favorite of all sandwiches: the classic Clubhouse sandwich.

She carefully holds the Clubhouse on both sides with her hands, slowly lifting it up to her eye level. She savors the glorious view and aroma of her masterpiece once again, before closing her eyes and taking a big bite. Everything else in the world just faded to black as Haseul feels the crunch of the toast then immediately followed by the softer, savory flavor of the meats. She chews slowly, absorbing the satisfactory crunch of bacon, its salty and greasy taste blending with the sweetness of the ham. It felt like fireworks were exploding in her mouth. Like having butterflies flying wildly in her stomach, but instead they’re in her mouth and she’s chewing on them (okay, a bit weird of an analogy but Haseul pays no mind). She moans happily as she tastes the juicy tomatoes, and then the crisp lettuce engulf all of the sandwich’s contents as she continues to chew.

“Oh, my God.” Haseul says with a deep, satisfactory sigh after swallowing the first bite. “You did it again, Jo Haseul. You did it again. Whoo!”

Haseul sways her hips again to the music, still playing on the background, with her sandwich in her hands. She does a quick spin, giggling as she takes another glorious bite, and then holding out the sandwich like a dance partner.

“Alright,” She says with her cheeks puffy from chewing, “let’s make some more!” It didn’t take long for her to make three more Clubhouse sandwiches, exactly just like the first one – thick, delectable, and perfect. But now they are wrapped in kitchen napkins and packaged in a nice Tupperware lunch box with a green lid, enough space for all three so they won’t be squishing each other as Haseul travels. She finishes her breakfast sandwich, cleans up the kitchen and prepares to head out for the day. She does a final check of her apartment and Haseul heads out to conquer the world.

-

Okay, conquering the world is a little far-fetched, given the state the small girl is in at the moment; being squished by fellow commuters as she stands in the middle of the bus. She’s used to being engulfed by fellow commuters during morning rush hour, though she wishes for an extra whiff of oxygen every now and then. But despite the treacherous travels to her work, Haseul stands firm in front of the entrance of her office, which is a four-storey high flat-roofed building with old beige bricks and wide tinted windows on the second and third floors.

Soon she reaches the third floor, entering the office floor with a big grin on her face. Immediately she meets the receptionist’s desk, and behind it is – surprise, surprise – the office receptionist.

“Hey, Sana!” Haseul greets enthusiastically. Sana beams an equally happy smile in response. “Haseullie!!! Good morning!”

They share a quick hug and Haseul looks around the office. Seeing the floor empty of people except them, Haseul thought she’s a little early, but Sana soon corrects her.

“You’re right on time, sis!” Sana exclaims, standing up to join Haseul. “The meeting is just about to start; the boss just went to his car for a bit.”

“Oh, okay.” Haseul replies with a smile. “Who’s in there already?”

“Hoseok and Jeongyeon are already in there.” Sana answers. “Tzuyu and Jungkook couldn’t make it; they both called in sick just this morning.”

“Oh.” Is all Haseul could say before they enter one of the small conference rooms of the floor.

-

“Come again?” Haseul asks, brows furrowed in complete confusion.

“I said Jungkook drank five bottles of soju and Tzuyu drank like eight shots of vodka.” Hoseok repeats himself. They’re now currently sitting around a rectangular table inside the conference room; with wide windows on the left side covered in blinds. Haseul sat on the back; on her left was Sana, who was checking Twitter on her phone. On Haseul’s right was the company’s assistant to the regional manager, Jung Hoseok, who was giggling retelling their drunken escapade last night. On the other side of the table, in front of Hoseok, was Haseul’s fellow accountant, Yoo Jeongyeon, who was snickering along with Hoseok as he goes wild with the story.

“No, no. I got that.” Haseul responds. “What I meant was, come again with what they did? Somersaults and back flips?”

“And splits!” Hoseok laughs loudly, and Jeongyeon joins in. “Jungkook said it was to boost their confidence and, uh, something about getting attention of the ladies and gents? I don’t know, it doesn’t make any sense.”

Haseul is still confused. “How does that even work?”

Jeongyeon answers. “We have no idea.”

Before Hoseok could continue his story, the door opens, revealing a tall man in an all black office attire; black suit, black coat, black tie, heck even his hair was dyed a color darker than his natural black. They all moved comically, acting as if terrified of the man, fake fixing their postures and their attires, Hoseok even saluting him while holding his laughter. The man sighs.

“Will you please cut that out, I’m not a tyrant so stop acting like I’m one.” He says as he rubs his temple from the impending headache.

“Y’know we’re just messing with you, Seokjin.” Hoseok stands up with his hand raised, and Seokjin meets him halfway with a high five and their signature bro handshake. “Where’s Joon?”

Seokjin sighs again. “Joon has fever and is staying at home as we speak. And he’s being a big baby about it.”

Haseul smiles at Seokjin and Hoseok’s banter about Seokjin’s partner in life and business, Kim Namjoon. Which snaps Haseul’s thought to reality. She stands up and approaches her boss who is already sitting down on the other end of the long table. “Uhm, sir Jin?”

Seokjin looks up to Haseul and beams instantly. “Haseul! My darling, how are you?”

Haseul smiles back. “I’m doing well, sir, thank you. Uhm, I was wondering if there is any news on the application I passed to sir Joon last week?”

Seokjin furrows his eyebrows in thought. “Application? Oh! Yes, for the promotion!” Haseul smiles back. “Yes, sir, that. I passed it last week and sir Joon said I’ll get a response this week.”

“We have discussed about that, Haseul.” Seokjin states with a small smile. “But, I’m sorry only Namjoon can decide on that. And I can’t discuss details with you further. You’ll just have to wait until Joon’s back here tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Haseul says. “It’s okay. Thank you, sir!”

Guess today’s not the day, then.

Haseul feels a little slumped, but she quickly reassures herself.

Tomorrow it is, then!

“Don’t worry about it, darling.” Seokjin smiles warmly. Hoseok scoffs, “Jin how come Haseul gets a cute nickname and I don’t?”

Seokjin holds his chin, acting deep in thought. “Hmm. I could call you dipshit; that would be cute on you.” Sana, Haseul, and Jeongyeon laugh out loud while Hoseok sticks his tongue out. “Okay, okay. Quiet down people, we’re here because I have an announcement to make.”

Seokjin stands up again. “There’s not much to discuss in this meeting, our office is doing really well for the past three months. Seriously, guys, great work out there.” Seokjin points to the wall, referring to the office floor outside. “I know Jungkook and Tzuyu are out for the day ‘cause of their, uh, wild adventure last night.”

They clap while laughing lightly. Seokjin giggles lightly with them, stepping towards the door. “Everyone, I would like to introduce to you the newest member of our family, and the new head representative for Kims Paper Company North Branch!”

They all clapped as the woman enters the room, except for Haseul who stopped malfunctioning with her jaw on the floor and her brain going blue screen. No way, she thought. No way could a person be that gorgeous.

And the woman is indeed gorgeous, with her cute cheeks and soft eyes and beautiful flowing hair and her cute bangs and her smile that makes the entire Milky Way look expired. Haseul is having a biblical moment of awe.

“Holy shit.” Haseul says, not expecting the volume of her voice. She covers her mouth reactively, thankful that only two people heard her; Sana who is smirking at her and Jeogyeon snickering loudly. They won’t let Haseul hear the end of this later at lunch.

“Everyone,” Seokjin says, “this is Miss Wong Kahei.”

Wong Kahei. Haseul makes a mental note of her name, repeating it over and over.

Kahei stands next to Seokjin, wearing a light pink blouse and white pencil skirt, her hands holding on a small bag. She bows slightly and flashes a big smile that knocks Haseul into maximum overdrive of cuteness.

“Hello, everyone, I am Wong Kahei.” She says with a soft voice that translates into a sweet melody in Haseul’s ears. “I’m from overseas, I used to be a secretary of the Hong Kong branch of Kims Paper Company but I’ve been transferred here. Hope we all get along.”

Kahei bows again, and for some reason, Haseul stands up and claps her hands, surprising everyone.

“What’re you doing?” Jeongyeon asks. Haseul stammers a decent answer. “I – I j-just thought (ironic, because in this moment, Haseul didn’t think at all) it was a nice introduction.”

Sana giggles louder this time, with Hoseok laughing wildly. Seokjin fake coughs to grab their attention. “Thank you for your enthusiastic welcome, Haseul.”

Haseul sits back down, eyeing all her coworkers who are now smirking devilishly. She covers her face as she groans in embarrassment. But when she looks up again, her eyes meets Kahei’s, and Haseul blushes visibly which triggers another set of snickers and giggles from Sana and Jeongyeon.

They’re really not going to let her hear the end of it at lunch.

=

After the meeting, they all went back to their stations to work. Nothing interesting happened to the four hours of work for Haseul, just a couple of calls from clients confirming transactions, standard stuff that got her bored. The only thing she could think of is the new Head Representative who, despite being a gorgeous angel and a real head turner, she hasn’t seen since the meeting. While subtly scanning the office floor for her new undeniable crush, Haseul feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns and looks up to see Jeongyeon smirking at her, with Sana smiling warmly behind her, arms wrapped around Jeongyeon’s waist.

“Lunch, Seullie? You down?” The short haired blonde asks.

“Oh, shoot. I’ll catch up to you guys.” Haseul says, standing up as she checks her wristwatch. It’s already lunch? What the heck? “I gotta give something to Jin. I’ll be in the cafeteria in a jiffy.”

“Boo.” Jeongyeon raspberries while giving Haseul a thumbs down. “You just wanna avoid our teasing over your crush!”

“She’s not my crush!” Haseul defends herself weakly as she pouts. Sana gives her a teasing grin. “Jeongie, you know she only pouts like that when she’s smitten.”

“Oh, yeah. I remember you pout like that every time we talk about Jihyo back then.” Jeongyeon remembers, to which Haseul stutters.

“I-I did not have a crush on Jihyo!.” She defends herself, which proves to be futile as she watches Jeongyeon and Sana cackle and giggle. “Anyways, see you lovebirds in the cafeteria in 15.”

Haseul heads to the Manager’s Office, leaving behind her two friends who are still teasing her. Haseul knocks and hears a soft “Come in!” from inside. She heads in, seeing Seokjin sitting on his leather office chair behind a big table filled with files and folders and a telephone on the side. In the very forefront of the table is a plaque that says “Regional Manager” alongside a picture frame of Jin and Joon holding a white, fluffy dog. On the other side of the table is Hoseok, eating a cup of noodles.

“Ah, Haseul!” Seokjin says as he signs a few documents, without looking up at the girl. Haseul smiles and greets back, waving her lunchbox at him. “Hey, boss. Hey, Hoseok.”

Hoseok grumbles happily, his cheeks full of food. Jin finally looks up and smiles. “Oh! Is that for Joon?”

“Yes.” Haseul smiles. In the office, it was Namjoon who first discovered Haseul’s talent in sandwich making. Ever since then, once in a while her boss would ask if Haseul could make one for him. He offered to pay, of course, but Haseul insisted against it. “And for you, of course. I already took mine so it’s just two for you, maybe you can give it to him later? Although, you’ll need to reheat it in a toaster.” She continues to explain as Jin approaches her like a kid ready to open up his present.

“Screw him.” Jin waves his hand dismissingly as Haseul hands him the two wrapped Clubhouse sandwiches. “Joon ain’t here; he ain’t getting any of your glorious sandwiches. Hoseok, you take his sandwich.”

“YESSSHH!” Hoseok grunts with his mouth full as Jin passes him the sandwich.

“Jesus, Hoseok, wipe your damn face.” Seokjin complains.

Hoseok snorts. “Who are you, my boss?”

The three of them were quiet for a full ten seconds, before Seokjin speaks up. “Yes!”

“Oh, yeah.” Hoseok replies nonchalantly. Haseul giggles at her superiors’ antics. She anticipates as Jin unwrap his sandwich, his eyes wander at the glory of Haseul’s creation. Hoseok does the same, letting the aroma engulf his senses. Without another thought, they both take a sizeable bite, and immediately they moan in pleasure.

“Mother of God, Haseul!” Hoseok says, chewing slowly to savor the flavor. “This is beautiful!”

“No lie there.” Jin said, wiping his lips with his handkerchief. “You know, Joon always said, ‘If you’re craving great sandwiches, Better Call ‘Seul!’ and that was the most cringe I got from him in our eight years of marriage. But damn, he ain’t wrong about your sandwiches. They’re the best!”

Haseul giggles. “Thank you, sir. I really appreciate it. I best head out sir, glad you like the sandwiches!”

Hoseok and Jin bid her goodbye, and Haseul heads out to enjoy her own lunch.

=

Haseul wakes up from her nap on the couch.

The rest of Haseul’s day is rather uneventful, but that’s how her life in a paper company goes; not exactly super boring, but not exciting either. Haseul doesn’t mind, she’s content with her life as it is. Despite it being Friday and everyone else in her office is out for drinks, Haseul declines and heads straight home. The commute home was a blur, with far less people and traffic than her commute to work in the morning.

Time flew fast; Haseul ate dinner and watched her favorite series before passing out. Before she knew it, it was 1:00 am. It’s Saturday, Haseul thought. Not much to do after waking up past midnight, and Haseul is certainly not gonna go back to sleep anytime soon.

“Time for a midnight snack, then!” Haseul exclaims softly with a smile on her face. Suddenly, she jumps off the couch in the living room and heads to the kitchen. It is like clockwork, when Haseul goes into sandwich making mode; she connects her phone to the Bluetooth speaker, plays the “Sandwich Music!” playlist on shuffle, and gathers the ingredients for her next masterpiece.

“Hmmm…” Haseul thinks to herself. “How about…let’s go for another classic?”

She smiles as she takes two jars from the cupboard next to the fridge. One jar of peanut butter and a jar of grape jelly. It is an easy recipe, and Haseul would only take about a minute or so to finish making two sandwiches. But she wanted to be a little extra creative tonight. So she takes a slice of bread from her plate, scoops a considerable amount of jam with her butter knife, and instead of just simply spreading it, Haseul decided to draw. She draws a big circle of jam nearly touching the edges of the bread, then a smaller circle inside it, connected by a few straight lines. “There we go,” Haseul whispers, “now for the peanut butter.”

She takes the second slice of bread, and with a separate butter knife, she scoops peanut butter from its jar to draw a triangle, and a smaller inverted triangle inside it, making sure it was as symmetrical as she can make. Satisfied with the simple shapes she drew on both slices, Haseul smiles. “Alrighty, time to combine you guys.” 

She slaps the two slices together with enthusiasm, forcing the peanut butter and grape jam to meet in the middle. As the sandwich becomes one, the lights in Haseul’s apartment flickered. She looks up, confused at first but quickly dismisses it as she proceeds to make another PB&J sandwich, this time with a different design; three wide circles of jam on one loaf and a hexagon with a small triangle of peanut butter on the other.

She combines the slices, and as the jam and peanut butter meet, the lights flickered again, this time for a full minute. “Now what in the world…” Haseul asks herself, confused and mildly irritated. Now how could she enjoy this glorious classic with irritable her light bulbs are flashing like disco lights?

Much to her relief, the lights stopped flickering. But before Haseul could release a soothed breath of air, suddenly the music blasting from her Bluetooth speaker begins to distort.

Then the lights in her apartment flashed in flickering bright yellowish red, like each light bulb was on fire.

Haseul snaps her head around, gripping on the sandwich as panic rises from her gut to her head. “What the hell…” She yelps, looking around the lightbulbs seemingly gathering smoke…

“W-what the hell?” She asks again, stammering in fear as she feels her entire apartment floor shake lightly. The lights’ flashing becomes more erratic and the color has now changed into crimson, terrifying Haseul even more.

The shaking suddenly stops, and the lights from all over her house flashes back to normal. For a moment of horrified silence, Haseul was stunned, looking at her kitchen with wide eyes. Haseul could only hear her heart breaking out of her chest and jumping towards the sandwich she’s hugging at the moment. 

Everything seemed back to normal, until she hears a growl from the living room.

Haseul slowly turns her head towards the living room, fear stilling the breath from her open mouth. When she sees where the growl came from, her grip on the sandwich grew tighter.

It is terrifying, to see the backside of such creature. It is tall, extremely tall. Way taller than Haseul. Probably between two meters or two stories high (Haseul’s fear induced brain is not good at estimations at this moment). It is wearing something leathery, similar to the leather armors Haseul has seen from fantasy shows she’s watched but darker, and scarier. Haseul’s eyes dart to the creature’s dark green scaly arms with black razor sharp talons the length of probably Haseul’s entire height (again, fear induced brain). She looks at its lower body, staring at the creature’s furry legs and cloven hooves, like a satyr from myths. Or a demon from the Bible.

Haseul’s brain clicks.

A demon.

“What the hell..." the creature whispered with a surprisingly feminine voice, dusting off ash from her shoulders. She looks around and finally lands her eyes on Haseul, who is scared stiff of what just appeared before her.

It looked irritated. Not to mention terrifying with six long twisting horns protruding from her head, dark wavy hair with deep blue tips that seems the move on its own. And the scowl that makes Haseul's blood run cold. And to top it all off, the demon had black eyes scanning her surroundings until she meets Haseul's own.

The demon smirks and growls grimly, knowing the effect she has on Haseul. 

Oh God. She thought. This is where the demon coerces me into a deal and kills me when I say no FUCK I don’t wanna die I don’t wanna die I DON’T WANNA DIE!

It was a tense stare off. The demon walks slowly towards the kitchen, the clacking of her heavy hooves echoing all over Haseul’s apartment. Haseul’s lips tremble in panic, fearing what the vile creature would plan on doing to her once she gets near. The creature smells her fear, and her smirk grew bigger, finding Haseul’s terror amusing. The demon was about to open her triangle-shaped mouth to speak - but instead, she left it agape at the sandwich Haseul was holding.

"Is that..." The demon asks; her voice surprisingly small and silky. "Is that peanut butter and jelly?"

Haseul reluctantly nods.

The demon then turns to the untouched sandwich on the plate on the table. "Is that peanut butter and jelly?"

Haseul nods again. 

It was excruciatingly tense, and slow, and oh so awkward, the way the demon was gradually raising her left arm to reach the plate. The silence was unbearable and Haseul is still stunned because holy shit there's a demon in her kitchen.

It took the demon about a minute to fully reach the plate and another minute to retract her arm, PB&J in tow. The demon looks at Haseul and she stiffens up at the gaze. Pitch black eyes with shining silver irises boring into her very soul.

The demon takes a small bite and muffles a satisfactory moan. She ravages down the entire thing like a 10 year old, cheeks full of food and crumbs and small dabs of filling on the corner of her lips. As she chews on the sandwich, her form grew smaller; six horns reducing to a shorter two, her hair staying still, her reptilian arms changing into pearly white skin, her goat-like legs turning into something more humanoid, now with black leather pants. The demon looks more human now, but still way taller than Haseul. Probably half a meter/storey shorter now (still Haseul’s fear induced brain bits).

Haseul blinks. Did she just watch a demon enjoy her sandwich? 

"Damn, that was good." The demon sighs, then lets out a happy growl with a smile on her face, mouth still filled with Haseul's sandwich. She opens her eyes widely, like realizing she wasn't alone. She looks at Haseul again, awkwardly this time, and Haseul no longer feels threatened or afraid - just confused and awkward.

Another stare off, the demon still not wiping the mess on her face, and Haseul still worried about talking or offering her a napkin, scared the demon might lure her into a trap and spin her words into a deal.

"Uhh..." Was all the demon could say, before snapping her fingers and disappearing from Haseul’s view as the lights black out again, and the moment they turn back on, the demon was gone.

Haseul releases a breath she has been holding for the entire time. Carefully she places the sandwich she’s been gripping for dear life on the plate, now just tattered pieces of bread and mush. She laughs lightly, walking slowly on wobbly legs towards the couch in the living room.

“What the hell.” was all she could say before passing out.

-


	2. The Hellvis

Haseul’s nightmares all throughout her life have one common theme: they escalate fast.

It could start with a stroll in the mall then BOOM a giant bird emerges and gives chase to poor little Haseul. Sometimes it’s just regular sized birds then BOOM Haseul’s the size of an ant. It could be just Haseul singing in front of a live audience of nothing but regular sized birds and she’d be scared stiff in her sleep. Another common theme of her nightmares is birds. Haseul hates them as much as she loves sandwiches.

But now, she’s been having nightmares that deviate from the formula. No birds, no escalation. It starts scary, and then it chokes Haseul in fear until she could no longer breathe, then poom, awkward silence and a tattered peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

“What the hell happened…” Haseul grumbles to herself as she lies down on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. She didn’t get any decent sleep, not for the entire weekend.

_Yeah. What the hell DID happen?_

Haseul tried to recap – logically, this time – what happened last Saturday. _I made a peanut butter sandwich, that’s all._ Haseul thought to herself. _I made two sandwiches because I can never be satisfied with just one of those classic bad boys. I tried to doodle on the bread with the PB &J and the lights flickered, and the floor started shaking, and…and… _

_And then that /thing/ appeared. Oh, hush, Haseul. She’s not a thing! She’s clearly a girl. Her voice cleared that up. She’s a girl. A girl demon. Yep, Horns, scales, and hooves. Definitely a demon haha._

Haseul’s breathing stops at the memory.

_A demon._

_A girl demon._

“Fuuuck…” That was Haseul could say, grumbling mindlessly as her sixth alarm echoes in her room.

=

“Get your head in the game!” as the kids call it. Well, whatever game that is, Haseul doesn’t know how to play and she certainly does not have her head in it. She realized that three hours in the office as she noticed she’s got her documents in confusingly arranged folders, tucked inside a messy bag, her work clothes aren’t even ironed properly with a few noticeable creases here and there, and most importantly; no sandwich.

_This day is such a bummer._

Haseul frowns at her desk, looking at the paperwork she needs to finish, and her computer showing an Excel page that’s half-filled with numbers that’ she couldn’t comprehend at the moment. Her mind’s too busy flying to a certain memory and can’t seem to leave it. Despite remembering it scares her to bits, she still can’t wrap her mind around it. Seriously, what the hell was that about?

But Haseul’s borderline existential questions are interrupted by a pair of hands covering her eyes. She stiffens at the act, a small smile forms on her lips when she hears her friend’s voice.

“Before you go to your lunch, guess who?” The feminine voice asks, with a sound that’s mellow and soft, and Haseul finds it too familiar now that she hears the accompanying giggles and snickers that are obviously from Sana and Jeongyeon. Haseul’s grin grew bigger. “Hey, Jihyo.”

Jihyo release her hold on Haseul and giggles. “Hey. Long time no see!” They immediately hug as Haseul stands to greet her old friend. Indeed, it has been a long time.

“It has!” Haseul smiles at her. “How long has it been since your transfer? A month? A month and a half?”

Jeongyeon cutely places her chin on Jihyo’s right shoulder. “Two months and a week.” Sana joins in, snaking her arms on Jihyo’s waist, leaning her head on the left shoulder. Jihyo used to be Namjoon’s assistant, but a few months ago she was promoted to be Head Representative of the Kim Papers South Branch. Due to some issues, Jihyo had to be transferred.

“Man, it’s been that long?” Haseul couldn’t believe it. She hasn’t seen Jihyo and Sana and Jeongyeon together in a long while. Well, that’s partly her fault; she hasn’t exactly been going out with them recently. “We haven’t really been out together for a while, we should catch up!”

Jihyo giggles. “I’d love that! How about this weekend?”

“I’m down for that!” Haseul nods.

“Hey, why are you inviting just her? Are you hitting on our girlfriend?” Jeongyeon teases, which earns a laugh from Sana and a light slap on the arm from Jihyo. Sana responds with a teasing smile. “I mean there might be a room for one more for you, Seullie.”

“A-haha!” Haseul awkwardly laughs out of nervousness. She was never prepared for this kind of teasing from the two of them. “Thanks but uhm no thanks. I’m good.”

“Oh? You don’t find me cute anymore?” Jihyo joins in on the teasing, to which Haseul stammers out a response but fails miserably. Jeongyeon answers in her stead. “Nah, babe. She’s over you now. She’s got a new crush, on the new Head Rep you met with earlier.”

“JEONG!” Haseul yelps, to which the throuple(?) laughs lightly.

“OH! Kahei?” Jihyo gasps with a huge grin on her face. “My, my, Haseul. You got taste.”

However, Haseul’s awkwardness shifts at the mention of Kahei’s name. “Uhm, you met with Kahei this morning?”

“Yeah, the Head Reps of all four branches had a meeting with corporate this morning in the West Branch.” Jihyo replied. “She’s really nice and soft spoken, it’ cute.”

“Yeah,” Sana replies, “reminds me of Tzuyu in a way.” The four of them look at the table across the floor, where Tzuyu is using her paper shredder and throwing the shredded documents on the table next to hers, which is occupied by a snoring Jungkook. They smile at the younger woman’s shenanigans but Haseul returns to the matter at hand.

“Wait, she was here?” Haseul asks, Jeongyeon and Sana nods. “Yeah, we had a small conversation over coffee before she left. You probably missed her ‘cause you were late.” The short haired woman replied.

Haseul’s lips form a greatly obvious pout.

_No Kahei, either?_ _Well this day just got down-er._ Haseul thought sadly to herself.

But before any teasing continued from the three girls, they all turn towards the voice calling out from the open door of the Manager’s office.

“OI!” Hoseok calls out; his head sticking out of the open door. “Haseul, boss is calling you. He sounds pissed.” Followed swiftly by a hand swatting the back of Hoseok’s neck, which appears to be Seokjin’s as he leaves the office.

“He’s not mad, sweetie.” Seokjin sweetly talks to Haseul. “Namjoon would like to speak with you for a moment.” Haseul nods, telling the three girlfriends she’ll meet them in lunch before heading to the Manager’s office. Haseul feels a surge of energy as she approaches Seokjin by the door, who takes her hands and smiles at her warmly.

“Good luck!” He says before leaving the floor. Haseul smiles at an apologetic Hoseok who is now walking towards Tzuyu, ready to take pictures of Jungkook who is now buried alive in shredded paper. Haseul returns her attention towards the door and heads in.

For three years Haseul has worked in this branch of the paper company, and her bosses have been nothing but nice, caring, and professional to her and the rest of their team. But every now and then, she still gets awestruck at the man when he’s in full work mode. Haseul feel inspired and a little bit scared, if she’s to be honest.

But the moment Namjoon brings out his goofy smile, Haseul’s nervousness seeps away.

“Haseul! Come in, come in!” Namjoon stands up and welcomes her, motioning her to sit on the chair in front of his table. She does so with a smile, anticipating what this is about. “Good morning, sir Namjoon.”

“Excuse me if Seokjin is having a little attitude today, he woke up in the wrong side of the bed this morning.” Namjoon states with a sigh as he sits back down on his chair. “By wrong side I mean face first on the floor.”

Haseul cringes at imagining the pain, but laughs lightly. Namjoon snickers. “Yeah, it didn’t help that I laughed first before helping him up. Also we didn’t have time to cook breakfast so he’s acting extra bratty.”

“I think sir Jin is only acting up towards you. I didn’t feel any ‘attitude’ when he called me. He was smiling, too!”

“Yep, that’s Jin, alright. Good thing he ain’t acting up on you guys, he knows better than to do that. But the way he’s such an annoying baby to me all day!” Namjoon leans back on his chair, a deep sigh escaping his lips before turning into a smile. “But he’s my husband, what can I do?”

Haseul smiles back. She always finds it heartwarming when her bosses – or anyone, really – are unabashedly affectionate towards their partners.

“You know what would really help? A good ol’ sandwich from the recipes of our very own master, Jo Haseul!” He heartily laughs. “You know, Jin always loved classic flavors. But he’s ultimate favorite is the peanut butter and jelly! That cheers him up real quick.”

Haseul’s face drops at the mention, her brain dashing back to the memory of her weekend. The sudden change in her mood didn’t go unnoticed by Namjoon.

“Seul, you okay? No sandwich today?” Namjoon asks; a small pout on his expectant face. Haseul smiles apologetically. “Yeah, woke up late this morning.”

“Must’ve had an eventful weekend, Haseul.” Her boss notes.

_Oh, you have no idea. In fact, neither do I._

“Alright, I think you have an idea why I called you in here Haseul;” Namjoon states, Haseul responds with a small nod, “your application for promotion to a higher position.”

Haseul gulps. She’s ready for this. She braces for the next step in the procedure. She knows there’ll be an interview first and another set of days for consideration. She’s prepared for a long time for this.

“Well, I don’t know what else to say except congratulations, Jo Haseul, new Head of the Accounting Office!”

_What?_

“I… I got it?” Haseul asks him with a tinge of disbelief in her voice. “I really got it? Don’t I get to take like another interview?”

“Well, yeah, by the book yeah there’s supposed to be a string of interviews,” Namjoon says, standing up to sit on the edge of the table in front of Haseul, “but never mind that!” He waves his hands like cutting air.

“I thought, ‘this is a no brainer! Haseul’s one of the most loyal employees this company has ever seen!’ and went through with it! And I trust you won’t disappoint us! You haven’t, so far. We’re counting on you to bring you’re A Game!” Namjoon sped through his monologue, quickly grabbing Haseul’s hand for a handshake that’s rather abrupt but still welcome.

Despite the confusion, Haseul stands up and shakes Namjoon’s hand with the same enthusiasm. “I…I got it! Thank you! Thank you, sir! Oh, you have no idea how long I’ve been preparing for this!”

Her boss smiles widely. “You deserve it, Haseul. Now, we’ll set up your new office tomorrow. I’d set up an office wide celebratory night out tonight, but unfortunately I have a husband to woo. Congratulations again!”

Haseul shares his wide grin before she leaves the room. “Yes sir!”

-

Haseul went home with the biggest smile on her face since her discovery of sandwiches.

Nothing can ruin this day now for Haseul. In fact, she claims it would only get better from this moment. She got promoted; the promotion she’s been gunning for over a year. She went out to dinner with friends. Haseul won’t lie, the first half of the day almost got to her, but now nothing – and she means NOTHING - can ruin this day. And now that she’s home, she’ll end the day on a high note; by making a celebratory sandwich.

It was clockwork; Haseul takes off her coat and throws it on the couch the moment she arrives home, takes the speaker from the living room table and connects her phone, places it on the kitchen table as the “Sandwich Music!” playlist blasts on shuffle. She brings out the bread and checks the fridge for any ingredients that she can toy with, the excitement taking over her.

“Alright, Haseul, what to make, what to make, what to make…” Haseul contemplates as she checks the cupboards for anything she can use. “Oooh! I don’t know what to make!” She yelps happily. Not knowing what to make makes her more fidgety and hyper from the thrill.

“Hmm...” Haseul taps her chin as she stares at the rather empty kitchen table in front of her. All she has is a loaf of bread, a clean plate, and a butter knife. She furrows her eyebrows as she thinks deeply. “What sandwich should I make?”

“I have a suggestion!”

The lights fluctuate, the Bluetooth speaker suddenly shuts down; and Haseul snaps her head at the female voice she suddenly hears from behind her. With a sudden rush, Haseul quickly grabs the butter knife and points it at whoever is behind her by the kitchen sink. Haseul turns and sees a tall, fair skinned woman, with a face that appears both sharp and round at the same time, with long, flowing, blonde locks reaching past her shoulders and a pair of round glasses that sat on her nose. She is wearing a long white laboratory coat and a white blouse underneath that’s tucked in tight, high-waist black pants, matched with black leather boots. Haseul found her pretty. But, she’s an intruder nonetheless, and Haseul must be prepared.

“Aww, I’m flattered you find me pretty. You’re not bad, yourself.” The woman swoons into a big smile, her eyes forming adorable little crescents that glimmer in the light.

“What?!” Haseul asks abruptly.

“Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay…” The woman said, trying to be as calm as can be while distancing herself from Haseul’s mighty butter knife.

“W-who are you?” Haseul interrogates, composing herself to look more in control. “What are you doing here?”

“Relax.” The woman said. “Drop the knife, Haseul. Well don’t drop it. Just gently place it on the plate so you can still carry on with that sandwich, hehe. Speaking of, I have some suggestions on what you could make and -”

“How do you know my name? Are you an identity thief? Are you here to steal from me?” Haseul interrupts and asks again. “I’m gonna need you to leave because I am not giving anything to you!”

“Geez. Chill, Haseul.” The woman rolls her eyes but raises her hands, gently waving it as if trying to calm Haseul down. But how the hell could Haseul calm down when there’s a potential home invader in her midst?

“How do you know my name?!” Haseul raises the knife even more, the point reaching the woman’s eye level. Haseul takes a step forward, to show she means business. “How did you get here?! What do you want?!”

“Damn, woman! Why are you still so scared? I’m already in my human form!” She exclaim exasperatedly, flailing her arms in frustration. Haseul scoffs loudly. “What do you mean why?! You’re in my apartment and I don’t know you! You know my name and I didn’t even see you in the front door and all the windows are closed I don’t even know how you got in the kitchen so fast and–“

The record in Haseul’s brain scratches to a stop.

“What… W-what uhh… What do you mean human form?” Haseul asks, her grip on the butter knife shaking more and more.

The woman sighs, straightening her posture and fixing her blonde hair. “Now don’t panic, Haseul. This may sound crazy… but I’m a demon.”

“Huh?”

“A demon.” The woman deadpanned. “You know… inhabitants of Hell, fallen angels, horns and giant forks all that shebang.”

Haseul can feel her head getting light, she feels dizzy like she got hit in head with something. This woman can’t be serious, right? She lightly stumbles on her feet, placing her right arm on the kitchen table for support, the woman steps forward in an attempt to help her but Haseul keeps her left hand raised with the knife to which the woman stays put.

“Okay.” The woman says, a loud, airy “yeesh” exiting her lips. “Okay, my bad. We got off the wrong foot, here. Let me introduce myself. My name is –“

The woman proceeds to spout a weird cacophony of sounds, a painful blend of screeches and wails and X’s and Z’s that Haseul felt unhealthy to her ears. Haseul covered her ears and heaved out heavy breathing as the woman finishes, her face dumbfounded and apologetic. “Oh, riiiiight, mortal humans can’t comprehend our language.”

“Do you have at least a human name?” Haseul asks heavily, to which the woman’s eyes light up. “Oh, right! I forgot about my human name! How silly of me.”

Suddenly the woman’s demeanor changed. Despite Haseul’s shock, the woman’s vibe the entire time was light. Haseul could even dare say she was borderline…goofy. But now that’s changed. The woman steps forward, her hips swaying to an invisible rhythm, her eyes shining with a glint of dark blue, and her lips curved into a dangerous smirk. She halts her tread, and raises her right hand, offering a handshake to Haseul.

“You can call me Jinsoul, sweetheart; Demon of Lust, at your service.”

Haseul looks at the raised hand attentively, her grip on the butter knife wavers for a little bit. Then Jinsoul’s hand lights up in blue flames.

“AAAGH!!!!” Haseul yelps in fear.

“AAAGH!!!!” Jinsoul yelps in shock.

Haseul firmly holds the butter knife with two hands again, this time she moves quickly to the other side of the kitchen table. Jinsoul on the other hand, flails her flaming hand and heads to the sink.

“Ah crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!” Jinsoul puts her hand under the faucet and twists the handle, but as the water covers her hand, the flames are still bright and burning.

“Ah, shit! It won’t go out!” Jinsoul shakes her hand helplessly, but her eyes suddenly light up like an idea struck her. “Oh, right! I can just turn it off!”

She snaps her fingers, and instantly the blue fire dissipates into smoke. Haseul could only stare as Jinsoul laugh awkwardly while patting herself in the back. “Hwooh! I am SO sorry about that! I totally forgot I control fire hahaha! Phew! Today’s just not my day!!”

Jinsoul looks at Haseul, eyes still as wide as dinner plates, the butter knife still raised high, and know there’s a whole kitchen table in between them. Jinsoul sharply exhales. “I don’t mean you harm, Haseul. I promise.”

“What do you want from me?” Haseul regains her balance and posture, standing up more confident this time, but her voice is still shaken. “What do demons want from me?”

Jinsoul takes a calculated step towards the side of the kitchen table, bit by bit closing the gap between her and Haseul. Haseul stiffens at the demons slow movement, bracing for what’s next.

“What I want, Haseul~,” her name slithers out of Jinsoul’s lips in a whisper, “is a little S-word that only you can provide.”

Haseul can swallows in nervousness. “S-word? What S-word? Oh no, are you here for my soul?!” She holds her butter knife again as Jinsoul gets closer and closer. The thought of a vile demon ready to greedily snatch her soul for God knows what terrifies her completely.

“No, baby.” Jinsoul’s voice is much sultrier, her eyes hooded and her entire aura is just plain (does Haseul dare say it? yes) sexy.

“Wait a minute. You’re a d-demon…a Demon of Lust…at my service?” Haseul barely whispers, then gasps loudly at the realization. “Oh, my GOD. You want sex?! You want my soul through sex?!”

“WOAH WOAH WOAH!” Jinsoul’s seductive demeanor disappears completely and waves her hand in protest. “Scratch that. Let’s wind back a little bit, okay? No, I am not in your service right now and I don’t want sex. I mean, not that I don’t like what I’m looking at here…” She licks her lips as she eyes Haseul from head to toe, painfully taking her time.

“Please don’t do that.” Haseul interrupts her.

“Sorry boo hehehe rawr.” Jinsoul apologizes and attempts acting cute, mimicking a cat by raising her hand and scratching the air.

“Please don’t do that, either.” Haseul interrupts again, not realizing her hands are now down, the butter knife now peacefully placed on the table.

“ANYWAY! I am not here for sex, okay? Unless…?” Jinsoul wriggles her eyebrows.

“No!”

Jinsoul shrugs her shoulders. “Eh, worth a shot.”

Haseul puffs her cheeks in frustration. “Okay, so why are you here, then?”

“Sandwiches, Haseul. I’m here for your sandwiches!”

Haseul blinks repeatedly. “My what?”

-

Haseul asks in disbelief. “You want my what?”

“Sandwiches!” Jinsoul nods her head excitedly with a big grin on her face. Haseul couldn’t find the right words to describe what’s feeling at the moment. Disbelief? Confusion? Feeling tricked? Feeling weirded out? Haseul knits her eyebrows in frustration.

“My sandwiches?” She asks again, as if Jinsoul’s gonna change her answer. Actually, Haseul hopes she doesn’t change her answer. “Is this some sort of trick?”

“Nope.” Jinsoul shakes her head then turns to look for one of Haseul’s chairs. She takes one and moves it towards her. “You don’t mind if I seat, don’t ya? Yeah, I’m gonna sit down.”

Haseul doesn’t care but she stands her ground when she saw Jinsoul move. “How can I be sure this isn’t a trick? Aren’t demons supposed to be…I don’t know…fooling people?”

“Oh, we do.” Jinsoul answers nonchalantly. “We trick mortals, we twist them into signing a contract, we fool them, we FUCK them – well, I do, I dunno about the others. They’re boring.” She continues to explain with a rather bored expression on her face.

“So you are trying to trick me!” Haseul yelps defensively, grabbing the butter knife again and pointing it at Jinsoul, to which the demon only responds with raising an unamused eyebrow. “Girl, no. Not this again.”

Haseul stands her ground firmly, no more shaking, no more fear. “I may not be a firm believer of God, but I swear I will –“

“Boo!” Jinsoul spews raspberries at Haseul like a child, raising her hands to show her thumbs down. “Come on, Haseul. I thought you were cooler than that. I swear I am not tricking you, there’s no twisting of words, no signing of contracts, no soul stealing, sadly no sex either,” Jinsoul mutters the last one under her breath, “no threat to your life WHATSOEVER. Only sandwiches.”

Haseul couldn’t believe what she just heard. Jinsoul fast tracking the logic of her visit in one sentence, and Haseul couldn’t believe what she heard in the demon’s voice. Was that sincerity? Haseul’s brain cells did a huddle. _Of course she’ll sound sincere dummy! That’s a tactic! But I swear she sounded so sincere! It’s like she wanted nothing but to eat! She sounds like an impatient child, to be honest._

“A little side note,” Haseul’s attention snaps back to Jinsoul who’s raising her hand like she’s in class. “Demons can hear your thoughts. It’s involuntary sometimes, but don’t worry.”

Haseul widens her eyes at the comment, slightly embarrassed. She huffs confidently and demands a serious answer. “How can I be sure – like, really SURE – this isn’t some trap?”

“Okay.” Jinsoul says, crossing her legs. “Remember Olivia.”

“Who?”

Jinsoul rolls her eyes. “Girl, seriously? Tall, pale-ass demon. Got like six horns, blue tips on her hair, my idea by the way! She also got scaly claws and hairy hoofed legs.”

Haseul’s mouth went agape at Jinsoul. She knows the demon from last Saturday. “Y-you know that demon? The one that stole my PB&J!”

“Bingo!” Jinsoul clears the air, “Anyway, if you remember what Olivia did, you’ll know this isn’t some trap. She didn’t do anything to you, just took your PB&J. She bragged about it to me when she went back, saying it’s the best shit she’s ever had since the fall of Rome yada yada yada.” She stops herself from rambling. “The point is; she didn’t harm you, she didn’t coerce you into a contract, she didn’t eat your soul, nothing. She just ate your sandwich and went poof. And that’s exactly what I’m going to do today, too. Check out if you really do make great sandwiches.”

Hasuel blinks at Jinsoul. She recalls her first encounter with a demon, apparently named Olivia. She remember how she was terrified for her life but later on she felt the threat on her lessen and lessen as Olivia ate her peanut butter and jelly.

Her thoughts were again interrupted by Jinsoul whose soft voice lingered around the kitchen. “Could you believe it? A sandwich so good, a demon left a mortal unharmed.”

Haseul could feel her shoulders soften at her statement. She feels like she could breathe normally again. With what Jinsoul just said, and remembering how Olivia left her alone unharmed, despite terrifying her at first. She now actually feels… safe. With her whole gut, Haseul trusts Jinsoul’s word.

“Okay.” Haseul says with a deep breath. “Only sandwiches.”

“Only sandwiches!” Jinsoul beams with energy and stands up, and an excited smile plastered on her face. Haseul couldn’t help but share a small smile, as well. “So are we good? Have we established peaceful communications for the sake of sandwiches?”

“Yes.” Haseul replies, facing the kitchen table again looking at the lonesome loaf of bread and empty plate. “I still don’t know what to make, though. You said you had a suggestion? You know, when you appeared out of thin air.”

“Aha!” Jinsoul walks towards the other end of the kitchen table to face Haseul. “I actually don’t. I just said I did out of the blue. It felt kinda right to just, y’know, barge into your conversation with yourself.”

A short but awkward pause lingered around them. “Although, now thinking about, it didn’t seem right at all. I do apologize for that.” Jinsoul laughs awkwardly, softly rubbing the nape of her neck.

“It’s okay.” Haseul sighs. “So what do you want?”

“Anything goes!” Jinsoul says with a wide smile. She puts her elbows on the table and places her chin on the palms of her hands, watching Haseul work her magic.

“Hmm. Anything goes, huh?” Haseul says, thinking to herself. She then forms a small smile. “I think I got just the thing.”

“You do your magic, boo!” Jinsoul quips happily, watching Haseul walk around the kitchen to gather more ingredients. One by one, the table is soon filled with food; the already present loaf of bread, a jar of peanut butter, a pack of bacon, a stick of butter, and two bananas. Jinsoul is confused. These things didn’t seem to mix well with each other. What kind of sandwich is she making?

“Uhh, Haseul?” Jinsoul asks the woman behind her, who is prepping the stove and pan. “What are you making?”

“Elvis.” Haseul simply states, walking towards the kitchen table to take a few slices of bacon. Jinsoul grimaces at her answer. “You’re making what?”

“The Elvis sandwich.” Haseul answers, the sound of bacon sizzling on the hot pan slowly fills the room.

“So…peanut butter, bacon, and bananas?” Jinsoul asks with a weird expression on her face.

“Trust me, you’ll love it.” Haseul smiles as she prepares the bread. She places the slices on the plate, and then Haseul opens the jar of peanut butter.

“Okay, but are you sure?” Jinsoul asks again, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and concern. Haseul shushes her. “A rule in my house, Jinsoul, if you want your sandwich,” She says adamantly, making the demon gulp in fear, “is that you don’t interrupt me when I’m making it.”

“Okay.” Jinsoul breathed. She can’t believe she got bossed by a mortal. And she let her! Damn this sandwich better be worth it. Jinsoul continues to watch (quietly, this time) as Haseul scoops a copious amount of peanut butter and lathers it onto one slice of bread. Placing a chopping board on the table, she the peels and cuts the bananas thinly and carefully putting them on the peanut buttered loaves. A few minutes have passed, and Haseul brisk walks past Jinsoul towards the pan where the bacon is cooking in its own oil. The aroma of salty, savory bacon swims around the kitchen, making Jinsoul feel high from the smell. Demons get to enjoy the pleasures of life, big or small. Jinsoul considers bacon as one of the bigger pleasures she can splurge in.

Haseul places the freshly cooked, crispy bacon on top of the bananas on the bread, each loaf having two slices of bacon. As soon as she removes the bacon, she lets the fire of the stove stay on. After putting the bread and bacon on the table, Haseul cuts a small chunk of butter and takes it in the pan. While letting the butter melt, Haseul puts a new set of loaves to top of what she already combined. It was already a complete sandwich, and can already be enjoyed as is. But Haseul wanted a little extra flavor. So carefully, after checking that the butter’s properly melted, Haseul places the sandwiches on the pan, frying them to buttery goodness.

Jinsoul couldn’t stop her mouth from watering. Haseul was right; she IS going to love this. Just from the aroma, sure it still sounds a little weird, but just from the sound of the bread being fried to a buttery crisp has got the demon ravenous. In a few short minutes, Haseul takes the fried sandwiches on separate plates; one for Jinsoul and one for herself. Whatever Jinsoul imagine a weird combination of ingredients would look was out the window. Haseul’s sandwich looks gorgeous, downright alluring her.

“There it is!” Haseul says giddily, not even hiding her excitement as she made yet another beautiful sandwich, doing finger guns at the demon. “The Elvis Sandwich, Haseul Style. Well, not really my style, I didn’t change anything in the recipe and -”

“What is this magic?” Jinsoul interrupts, with a tinge of challenge in her voice. Haseul didn’t understand. “I’m sorry?”

“What magic is this?” The demon asks again, not even clarifying her question. “This sandwich, this THING…it’s doing my job!”

“You’re what now?” Haseul frowns in confusion.

“Look at it!” Jinsoul points at the sandwich in front of her. “It’s glistening! It’s gorgeous! It’s aromatic! It’s seducing me, Haseul! Seducing me!”

Haseul couldn’t hold back a giggle. Seriously, how goofy can this demon be?

“Why don’t you give it a bite? See how it tastes.” Haseul offers. Jinsoul slowly takes the sandwich in between the fingers of her hands, raises it to her face, taking a big whiff of its tempting aroma. The demon closes her eyes and takes a big bite.

A loud crunch, then an even louder moan echoed throughout Haseul’s apartment.

Jinsoul munches on the sandwich, her eyes closed off in bliss, whimpering and moaning as she savors the flavor. She takes another bite; a small whimper leaving her lips as she opens her mouth. She chews slowly, eyes still closed. As she moans in pleasure the sandwich is providing her, the Bluetooth speaker suddenly plays Haseul’s playlist again. Haseul stops nibbling on her sandwich as she glares at the electronic appliance, blasting “Never, Never Gonna Give Ya Up” by Barry White. Jinsoul hums along to the song, her words muffled with the food stuffed in her cheeks.

Jinsoul takes another bite; this time, it’s a bigger portion and her eyes are wide open, looking like a hungry beast. Well technically, she is. She groans in pleasure; looking at Haseul and pointing at the half eaten Elvis sandwich.

“I’d love to make love to this sandwich right now.” Jinsoul says, planting a soft kiss on the top of the bread.

“Yeah, no. Please don’t do that here.” Haseul takes a small bite, but damn she couldn’t hold in the blast of flavors in her mouth as well. Haseul did it again.

“You want to make love to it too, don’t you Haseul?” Jinsoul teases with a smirk. Haseul laughs lightly. “Oh, please. I’m not as weird as you.”

“Wow, don’t kinkshame me.” Jinsoul then looks at the sandwich in her hand with such endearing eyes. “Never, never gonna give you up. I’m never, ever gonna stop. Not the way I feel about you. Girl, I just can’t live without you~”

Haseul couldn’t help but laugh at the demon singing to her half-eaten sandwich; with each stanza of the song she takes a bite, bigger than the last. Before the second chorus comes, Jinsoul’s sandwich is out of sight. It took a few seconds for Jinsoul to calm down, seemingly riding out her high from having such a sandwich. Haseul stands up and gets the two of them two tall glasses of cold milk. Jinsoul gladly accepts and takes a big gulp.

“Well that,” Jinsoul says, wiping her lips, “is the best fucking sandwich I’ve ever had in my entire existence!”

Haseul blushes at the compliment. She’s gotten a lot of compliments about her sandwiches from a lot of people; she’s used to it by now. But Jinsoul isn’t like other people. Hell (haha), she isn’t even a person. She’s a freaking demon, for God’s sake.

“I mean it, Haseul. It’s great. It’s GREAT! Like God DAMN, the sweetness of the bananas, the creamy peanut butter, the savory bacon, not to mention the damn buttered loaves! Orgasmic, Haseul! Utterly orgasmic!”

The demon stands up and grabs Haseul’s shoulders, shaking them in gratitude. Haseul awkwarld laughs at the weird compliment. “That’s one way to put it, thank you.”

“Well, it’s been a treat.” Jinsoul says, patting Haseul’s shoulders. “Thanks, Haseul. Really.”

“Aww, it’s nothing.” Haseul softens at the compliment. For a moment she forgets Jinsoul isn’t actually human.

“Well, that kind of meal will still take a time to burn in my human form, so I must bid you adieu!” Jinsoul walks towards the living room. “You don’t really wanna see my true form, unless you’re into scorpion tails. You into scorpion tails, Haseul?”

“Can’t say that I am.” Haseul laughs lightly. Jinsoul giggles as well. “Don’t knock it ‘til you try it!”

She waves at the short haired human, a big cheeky grin on her face. Haseul can’t help but smile and wave back. “See ya, Haseul! I can’t wait to tell the others!”

“Sure!” Haseul’s smile drops. “Wait, what?” But before she could protest, Jinsoul snaps her fingers and the lights black out. Once the lights return, she was gone in a puff of black smoke and small hint of quiet moans and whimpers.

“Jinsoul? What do you mean tell the others? Jinsoul? JINSOUL!” Haseul helplessly talks to an empty living room.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have you guys ever tried the elvis sandwich? it's weird but i love it hahaha
> 
> see you in the next chap!


End file.
